Swimming pools commonly require a significant amount of maintenance. Beyond the treatment and filtration of pool water, the bottom wall (the “floor”) and side walls of a pool (the floor and the side walls collectively, the “walls” of the pool) must be scrubbed regularly. Additionally, leaves and other debris often times elude a pool filtration system and settle on the bottom of the pool. Conventional means for scrubbing and/or cleaning a pool, e.g., nets, handheld vacuums, etc., require tedious and arduous efforts by the user, which can make owning a pool a commitment.
Automated pool cleaning devices, such as the TigerShark or TigerShark 2 by AquaVac, have been developed to routinely navigate over the pool surfaces, cleaning as they go. A pump system continuously circulates water through an internal filter assembly capturing debris therein. A rotating cylindrical roller (formed of foam and/or provided with a brush) can be included on the bottom of the unit to scrub the pool walls.
Automated pool cleaning devices that traverse surfaces to be cleaned are known. Notwithstanding, features which provide enhanced cleaner traversal of the surfaces to be cleaned, improve navigation and/or adapt a cleaner to a particular pool to achieve better efficiency and/or effectiveness remain a desirable objective.